Secretos poco piadosos
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Bergwald y Tino habían sido los mejores amigos en la infancia. Un hecho trágico marcó su separación,el abuso y la traición no les dejó vivir el amor que se tenían. Se han reencontrado después de diez años, es el momento de sacar la verdad a flote ONESHOT.


Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Este es un fic con algo de angst…no es explícito en sí…es algo triste.

Advertencias:, Universo alterno, nombre humanos, algunas malas palabras, mención de violación y lenguaje sexual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"El primer castigo del culpable es que jamás será absuelto por su conciencia." -Agustín Pedro Justo_-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un encuentro del que había huido por muchos años. Habían pasado ya diez años. Una década desde aquel suceso que marcó nuestras vidas. Tenerlo al frente después de tanto tiempo era aterrador. No sabía qué decirle, cómo hablarle. Perdimos todo contacto a partir de ese día. A pesar de haber sido los mejores amigos durante toda la infancia, ahora éramos como dos extraños. Remover ciertos sentimientos asentados en el fondo del alma también sacaría a flote las heridas del pasado.

-Tino.-dije casi en un susurro.

-Bergwald. Tanto tiempo.-contestó él con una sonrisa en los labios. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa. Eso era normal si te encontrabas con alguien que no has visto en siglos.

"Pero, ¿Cómo podía sonreír ante mí?"-pensé. No imaginé nuestro reencuentro de esta manera. Lo había visto muchas veces en mis pensamientos. Él debía golpearme, gritarme, insultarme, recriminarme por no haber hecho nada. No debía estar sonriendo.

-¿No vas a hacerme pasar?-preguntó.-Te he buscado por tanto tiempo, Bergwald. ¿No estás feliz de verme?

"¿Feliz? Para, nada".- Es decir, verte otra vez es algo que he esperado por tantos años. Pero nunca encontré el valor para confrontarte, todavía no lo he hecho. Es mejor evitarte.

-Pasa.-no contesté su pregunta. No podía hacerlo porque en realidad no sabía exactamente lo que sentía.

Él se quedó mirando una foto mía de cuando era niño. Había un portarretrato encima de la mesa de la recepción. Yo tendría unos seis años y sonreía ampliamente, mostrando el hueco que había dejado un diente caído en mi boca.

-Todavía recuerdo esto.-exclamó en un tono alegre.-Fue en tu cumpleaños. Te habían regalado la colección completa de los armables. Esos de los autos de colección.

-Seguro.-No quería dejar entrever ninguna emoción. Me comportaría fríamente, así sería más fácil afrontarlo todo. Se mostraba amable ahora, pero sabía que comenzaría a echármelo todo en la cara muy pronto.

-¿Podemos hablar, verdad?-me miró directamente a los ojos. No lo soporté y desvié mi mirada.

No podía mentirle y decirle que estaba ocupado o inventarle cualquier otra excusa. Era domingo y ni había llegado el mediodía. Lo había calculado todo fríamente. Sabía que mis padres todavía iban a hacer labor social en la parroquia y que no regresarían hasta entrada la tarde.

-Seguro, traeré café.-

Me metí en la cocina y tardé más de lo que en realidad tomaría llenar dos tazas con agua y café en polvo. Daba vueltas alrededor. No quería salir. Al fin y al cabo debía hacerlo. Cogí un pedazo de torta que mi madre me había regalado cuando llegué de viaje. Llevé todo a la mesa del comedor. Él había leído mis pensamientos y estaba sentado en el sitio que solía ocupar cuando venía a visitarme. Yo también me senté.

-Bien.-Realmente esperaba que él comenzara la conversación.

-¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo? Realmente has cambiado mucho. –Le dio un sorbo a su café.-Tienes mucho que contarme.

-Tino, ¿Realmente quieres hablar de eso?-Quería terminar esto rápido, no podía perder tiempo contando todo lo que había pasado en diez años.

-No te he visto en diez años, quiero saber qué ha sido de tu vida.

-No quiero hablar de eso.-tragué saliva.-Para eso has venido al fin y al cabo.-Sentí un haz de tristeza en su rostro.

-¿No puedo saber lo que ha hecho mi mejor amigo en todo este tiempo?

-Lo típico, estudiar, universidad, graduarme y trabajar. Punto.-Mi tono de voz rondaba lo insolente.

-¿Eso es todo?-Su-san…-Ese era el apodo que sólo mis padres y él solían decirme. Lo miré incómodo y se dio cuenta.-¿Te molesta que te llame de esa manera?

-Sí, nadie lo hace ahora.-mentí.-Pienso que es estúpido.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a este punto?.-me dijo triste.-Solíamos ser tan cercanos, tan unidos. De repente, todo lo que habíamos construido en tantos años se esfumó, desapareció.

-Fue mi culpa, el que se fue sin decir nada fui yo.

-No he dicho eso.-agregó rápidamente.-Te he tratado de encontrar por tanto tiempo. Cada vez que veía a tus padres, ellos se salían por la tangente. Nunca quisieron darme alguna referencia de ti, de tu paradero. ¿Qué les dijiste?

-Les dije que no quería volverte a ver. –Esta vez dije la verdad, no quería volverlo a ver después del aquel incidente. Más bien, no quería que él me viera. Sentí que le haría más daño si lo hacía.

-¿Por qué?-Sus ojos estaban aguados.-No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste todo este tiempo. Hubiera sido más fácil superar todo lo que paso si estabas a mi lado.

-No lo creo. Yo me comporté como un cobarde. Una persona así no podía llamarse el mejor amigo de nadie. Creo que fue mejor separarnos.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué fue lo hiciste?

-¿Estás dispuesto a oír el porqué de mi alejamiento?.-Una gota de sudor rodó por mi sien. Era ahora o nunca.

-No quisiera hacer otra cosa en este momento.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"No hay mayor agonía que la de cargar un cuento sin contar." -Maya Angelou_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tino y yo nos conocimos en primaria. Fue el primer y único amigo que tuve en mi vida. Siempre tuve problemas para socializar, era un chico demasiado tímido y retraído. Jamás podía dirigirle la palabra a nadie, se me hacía un gran problema el comunicarme. Él era todo lo contrario, tenía una personalidad magnética, solía mostrarse abierto a los demás y éstos venían a él. Siempre amable, caritativo y preocupado por el resto. Era incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie y sobre todo, nunca dejaba de sonreír.

Por eso permanecimos tantos años juntos, porque nos compenetrábamos. En cada uno de los recuerdos felices de mi infancia está él. En cada momento triste también estaba mi lado. Sería imposible contar mi vida sin mencionarlo, siempre jugó un papel importante en ella. Lamentablemente, y digo lamentablemente porque sabía que eso dañaría nuestra amistad, terminé enamorándome de él.

Pero callé mucho tiempo. No quería perderlo a pesar de que guardar ese secreto fue una tarea casi imposible. Cada contacto, cada mirada, cada palabra; todo lo que venía de él me gustaba. Fue terrible callar el hecho de soñar con él en formas no muy inocentes. En que mi cuerpo me traicionará muchas veces estando a su costado. Mis partes íntimas solían reaccionar sin mi consentimiento cuando pensaba en él. Me sentí sucio. No obstante, el amor es así, no hay remedio.

Cuando cursábamos el último año de escuela, me propuse confesarle mis sentimientos. Tenía un plan, perfecto a mi parecer. Sabía que viajaría al extranjero a estudiar sí o sí, eso era lo que siempre había querido y mis padres ya habían separado el dinero necesario. Si me le declaraba y él me rechazaba, yo me iría del país y podría olvidarme de todo. Pero si sentía lo mismo, podríamos viajar los dos juntos o yo podría quedarme aquí con él. Obviamente l quería mucho más de lo que deseaba estudiar afuera. Sé que suena estúpido, pero en mi mente de dieciocho años sonaba lógico. El día elegido fue el último día de clases. Día de despedidas, de sentimientos encontrados y el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

Ese día, al final las clases, le dije que quería hablar con él. Lo cité en nuestro escondite de toda la vida, la banca de debajo del árbol al costado de la capilla. Era un lugar escondido pues daba para el lado de la sacristía. Extrañamente, lo esperé bastante tiempo, como una hora más o menos, y no llegaba. Le marqué a su celular y no contestaba. Llamé a su casa y me dijeron que no había llegado todavía. Lo perifoneé desde la secretaría y no apareció. Estaba preocupado. Lo busqué por todo el colegio y no lo encontré. Les pedí a los de limpieza que abrieran los salones alegando que había olvidado algo. Nada. ¿Qué le podía haber pasado?

Al borde del colapso, decidí entrar al baño. Ingresé al de los vestidores del patio. En ese instante mi vida dio un giro completo. Tino estaba ahí. Estaba de espaldas al lavabo siendo ultrajado por un grupo de chicos. Le habían tapado la boca y tenía los pantalones abajo. Eran tres los malnacidos que lo violentaban. El pobre no podía gritar. Por más que luchaba contra ellos, le era imposible. Uno le tapaba la boca, otro le cogía las muñecas y el último lo penetraba. Vi que estaban borrachos. No podía creerlo.

Capaz pensaran que lo primero que hice fue tratar de detener el miserable acto. No fue así, ni si quiera fui a pedir ayuda. Me fui corriendo. Yo fui tan hijo de puta como esos. No hice absolutamente nada por ayudar a mi mejor amigo. Por qué, tuve miedo pero esa no es razón alguna que me disculpe. Sólo huí como una cucaracha y lo dejé solo a la merced de esos sujetos. Corrí todo lo que pude, corrí hasta mi casa, la cual quedaba cerca. Corrí hasta mi cuarto y se senté en un rincón. Temblaba. Me cogí la cabeza con ambas manos y comencé a llorar. Tarde fue cuando me di cuenta realmente de lo que había hecho. Sentí vergüenza de mí. Me sentí insignificante, patético. Sólo pensaba en irme muy lejos, pero era incapaz de moverme.

Me encerré en mi cuarto por tanto tiempo que no recuerdo exactamente. Terminé contándoles a mis padres lo que sentía por Tino. Les dije que me había rechazado y que por eso quería viajar lo antes posible, que no quería verlo jamás. No sé en qué estado les conté todo que en vez de juzgarme, me entendieron. Pensaban que estaba confundido y que también pensaban que lo mejor sería viajar. Me fui a los Estados Unidos a estudiar Ingeniería Civil.

Antes de irme, les pedí que si algún día Tino me buscaba, no le dieran ningún tipo de referencia con la cual pudiera encontrarme. Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo, tenía que olvidarlo y cualquier contacto con él podía hacerme recaer. Recaer en la homosexualidad como una vez les escuché decir. Por más que me mostraron comprensión, mis padres no deseaban un hijo gay por nada del mundo.

Se suponía que serían cinco años y regresaría a mi hogar. Sin embargo, el tiempo se alargó hasta convertirse en una década. Me quedé trabajando en varios proyectos en ese país. También mantuve algunas relaciones sentimentales con una que otra chica. La verdad es que mis padres estuvieron felices. Y la verdad es que a mí no me gustaban los hombres, sólo me había enamorado de Tino. Porque era él, irrepetible, único. Por más de que tuve novias, nunca pude sentirme realizado junto a ellas. Nunca me enamoré de ninguna. No negaré que me atrajeran y que tuviéramos química, pero no igualaba lo que todavía sentía por Tino.

Era tal lo que sentía por él, que las veces que mantenía relaciones con alguien y trataba de llegar al orgasmo, el sólo hecho de recordar la escena hacía que mi excitación se bajara a cero. Muchas veces me puse a llorar en la cama ante los ojos desconcertados de mi pareja. Sentía que no podía sentir placer cuando mi amigo sintió dolor en ese momento. A veces buscaba que mi pareja me infringiera dolor, pedía que me pegaran, me insultaran, me escupieran. Sentía que expiaba mis culpas de esa manera.

Frustrado y aburrido de mi vida, decidí regresar, aunque eso significara tenerlo que ver nuevamente. Siendo sincero, nada tenía sentido en mi si no ponía en claro ese asunto que me angustiaba desde hace una década. Hacía mucho tiempo había aceptado el hecho de que no sería feliz nunca jamás, pero por lo menos deseaba tranquilidad. Ahora estoy sentado frente a él, contándole la miseria de mi actual existencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"A pesar del desgarrador dolor que provoca el pasado no se puede cambiar; sin embargo, si se enfrenta con coraje, se puede dejar de repetir." -Maya Angelou_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Su-san...-Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, las piernas le temblaban y no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos.

-Ese fue la razón de mi huida. Porque fui un cobarde que no merecía tu perdón, ni tu cariño ni nada de ti.-Era incapaz de mirarlo, mis ojos estaban fijos en mi taza de café.

-Pensé que había sido por otra cosa. Yo ya sabía que tú lo habías visto todo. Yo te vi en el baño ese día, pensé que te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.-Estaba molesto, no entendía lo que Tino quería decirme.-El que se hacía llamar tu mejor amigo te abandonó a tu suerte mientras tres sujetos te ultrajaban. Salí corriendo como una asquerosa cucaracha. No puedes estar diciendo eso.-Sentí lágrimas correr por mi garganta, no pude aguantar el llanto y tapé mi rostro con mis manos.

-Tuviste miedo, lo vi en tus ojos. Lo comprendí, hicieras lo que hicieras el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¡No es excusa!.-grité furioso, enojado conmigo mismo.-Hubiera podido detenerlos, golpearles, pedir auxilio. Tantas cosas diferentes a salir huyendo. No le pude hacer eso a la persona que amaba.

-Yo te amo, Su-san.-me dijo sonriendo.-Lo he hecho desde ese tiempo y antes. Me hubiera gustado disfrutar contigo estos diez años que han pasado, pero huiste de mi sin si quiera saber qué era lo que pensaba.

-No me puedes amar. Tienes que odiarme.-Golpeé la mesa con mi puño, haciendo rebalsar el café de mi taza.

-Eso es algo irremediable, uno no manda en el corazón.

-No puedes estar diciendo todo esto.-Me tapé los oídos, no podía seguir escuchándolo.

-Estos diez años no sólo han pasado para ti. Yo también he tenido que continuar con mi vida. No negaré que me sentí totalmente herido en un principio por el hecho de que huyeras mientras abusaban de mí.

-No sigas, por favor.- No quería escuchar sus palabras de conmiseración por mí. Quería que se parara a insultarme, a golpearme, a decirme cuánto me odiaba.

-Le di vueltas mucho tiempo al asunto en mi cabeza. El psicólogo me ayudó mucho. Entendí que hay momentos en los cuales no somos conscientes de nuestros actos en todo su haber y que actuamos sin pensar. No te diré que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, pero sabía de una u otra forma que debías estar sufriendo por ello. Tenía una corazonada.

-Lo que hice no es algo ligero, te traicioné.

-Lo sé, pero hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné. Ahora deberías perdonarte tú también. Si tuviste que pagar por algo, creo que ya lo hiciste. La culpa te ha carcomido todo este tiempo.

-No se compara a lo que tú debiste haber sufrido.

-Ese día tenía el presentimiento que me dirías algo importante. Yo también lo iba a hacer. También te iba a decir que te amaba. Llegué media hora antes de lo pactado y entré al baño. Tenía una carta hecha en donde me confesaba. Los tíos que me atacaron la encontraron en mi mochila y la leyeron. Cuando comenzaron a ultrajarme, me dijeron que era un maricón que debía estar disfrutando del favor que me hacían. Sí sufrí, pero mientras lo hacían, pensé que eras tú.

-¡Cállate! ¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo estupideces?.

-Es cierto, todavía me retuerce esa sensación tan terrible pero se hace más llevadera pensando que era tú el que lo hacía. No puedes culparme de lo que yo haga o piense.

-Encima, fuiste ultrajado por mi culpa.-Ignoré lo que decía, pero al mencionar esto, Tino se paró de su silla y me miró con enojo.

- Yo sufrí mucho más por el hecho de que me abandonaste luego de lo que pasó. Necesitaba a un amigo a mi lado. Lloré por tu partida. Lloré cada vez que tus padres me ocultaban la verdad, cuando no querían darme tu dirección o aun sea tu teléfono. Lloré porque perdí a quien amaba y no sabía si lo volvería a ver.

-Tino…-Lo miré a los ojos por primera vez en el día. Un sentimiento de ternura me invadió. No era lástima lo que sentía por mí. Era amor.

-¿Al fin y al cabo? Si todo lo que me pasó fue por tu culpa como dices, yo he querido perdonarte. Yo he sanado y yo me he dado cuenta de que te necesito en mi vida. No es tarde para intentarlo. Sólo basta que tú lo quieras. Dime que no y me iré así como vine. Pero tengo que escucharlo de ti.

No pude decir nada, sólo me paré y lo besé. El beso que había estado sellado en mis labios por muchos años. Nunca fui bueno con las palabras de todas formas. Capaz diría otra estupidez. Los dos sufrimos demasiado estando separados. Era hora de seguir adelante. El tiempo perdido no se recupera, pero los errores del pasado ayudan a aprender.

Sin embargo, cuando me separé de él, sentí una cachetada. Lo miré y lloraba profundamente.

-Imbécil.-chilló entre lágrimas.-Eso debiste hacerlo hace mucho.-Sonreí, algo que no hacía desde que me fui de aquí.

Esa noche no pedí que me maltrataran, no quería que me hicieran daño, no quería recibir palabras hirientes. Tampoco lloré. Sólo me sentí plenamente amado, dejé que me amaran. Aprendí que por más buen amigo alguien sea, te van a herir de vez en cuando y lo debes perdonar por eso. Yo hice aquello y fui perdonado. Pero no iba a ser feliz hasta que me perdonara a mí mismo. Él fue el que al final logró que mi vida se ordenara. En cada encuentro que teníamos le recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba, quería que se sintiera protegido, que el contacto físico fuera placentero y no hiriente. Me juré hacerlo así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Cada día es una nueva oportunidad. El ayer ya pasó. Hoy es el primer día de mi futuro."_  
><em>-Louise Hay<em>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno…terminó… … …..quise hacer algo de los nórdicos…otra vez….he tratado de mantener sus personalidades originales…espero que lo parezca…Si les gustó o si lo odiaron…si consideran que fue un asco….quisiera que me lo dijeran.

-Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
